Thanos vs Asura
Thanos vs Asura is ZombieSlayer23's 37th DBX! Description Marvel vs Capcom! Gods have proven to be the superior life form on Earth, but when it comes down to the Titan and the Conqueror, who will prevail? '' Who do you want to win? Thanos Asura Interlude '''NO RULES!' JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight The Mad Titan known as Thanos sat in his chair, thinking about his next move on the Avengers. His last attempt to destroy the Avengers had come to an unfortunate failure, nearly successful. But the Avengers had found a way to drop him. This is something Thanos could not accept any longer. Rising from his chair, Thanos walked over to his Infinity Gauntlet, placing it on his hand. Thanos: The Avengers are done for. Thanos turns around toward his way to Earth, but the stomping of loud feet stops Thanos in his tracks. A faint smile appeared on Thanos' face as he turned around, facing Asura. Asura: You're one lousy villain if you think you can escape from me. (Cue: Theme of Magneto - Marvel vs Capcom 3) Thanos tightened his fist against the cool metal of the Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos: And you're one clumsy hero if you think you're able to defeat me! Asura roared in rage. Asura: Bring it on! HERE WE GO! DBX Asura blasted himself at Thanos, instantly clashing his left fist against Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet. His other fist reered around the corner and bashed Thanos' head into the ground, before quickly grabbing Thanos' leg, thrusting him into the air and slamming him into the ground yet. Thanos quickly activates his Power Stone, gets off the ground and bashes Asura in the chest. Asura is launched backwards, but Thanos then activates his Space Stone and sends a portal behind Asura. The Demigod was sent through the portal, and where he landed was unknown. It appeared to be some sort of ancient temple, with a bronze king on top of it. Asura groaned in confusion, and Thanos entered the rift and landed on the rusty ground. Thanos: I expected more from a Demigod. Asura: Quiet old man! Asura activated his Six Armed Mantra state and thrusted himself at Thanos. Obviously surprised, Thanos decided to play the passive game and pulled his Infinity Gauntlet to his head, blocking some of the attacks from Asura. But the Demigod continued to bash all of his 6 arms at Thanos, repeatedly. Thanos: Argh! Thanos was done. He activated the Mind Stone and tapped on Asura's head once. The Demigod was no longer in full control of his own body. Thanos forced Asura off a very steep wall in the temple. Asura cracked his head against the ground upon impact, causing a sharp squeal of pain. Thanos deactivated the Mind Stone and leaped down the steep cliff. Asura spat out a clump of blood and jammed his fist into Thanos' gut, before spiraling into the air and smashing his heel into Thanos' lip. Thanos crumpled into the ground, causing for an even more purple lip on the Mad Titan. Thanos chuckled. Thanos: You dare defy the Mad Titan? Thanos activated the Power Stone once more and slammed his foot into Asura's head, crushing the Demigod at once. Asura croaked in pain as he was lifted off the ground and was sent forwards with such force, after Thanos used blast of the Power Stone into Asura's chest. Asura reeled in anger and formed into his Mantra form. Thanos stood in shock as the Demigod appeared to have activated an even more powerful form. Asura: Feel my wrath. Mantra Asura hurled himself at Thanos, yelling in pure rage. A flash of red appeared on the screen, and then silence. Nothing but red and white. Until the screen was finally colorized again, and a dismembered Thanos dropped to the ground. Asura: You were nothing. Asura transformed back into his normal form and walked away from the scene. ???: Where do you think you're going? Asura turned back in shock as Asura's entire vision flashed in a dark red, and what was a dismembered corpse of Thanos, was now an untouched Thanos. Thanos: You do not know the powers I possess. The Reality Stone let's me change anything, into everything. With the snap of my fingers, I can change anyone's view on any object. And in this case... I fooled you. Thanos blasted himself at Asura and slammed him into a wall, where Thanos proceeded to land combos of punches into Asura's gut. Bricks flew across the temple as Asura yelled in pain. Thanos' punches were like a bullet to any mortal man. Thanos let out one last chuckle before grabbing Asura and rising him into the air. Thanos: Fall! Thanos ripped the Demigod right in half. Organs and chunks of blood splattered the Titan's armor. Thanos sighed in exhaustion, before disappearing without a trace into a portal. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Thanos!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights